The Gift of the Godess
by Leanne Bell
Summary: Quatre ans après la chute du Météore, la vie se reconstruit peu à peu à Midgar. Tifa ouvre un nouveau bar, Cloud tâche de faire son deuil. Jusqu'à ce que la rumeur du retour de Séphiroth enfle...
1. Chapter 1

_Aujourd'hui, quand je regarde au loin, je ne cesse de me dire que les choses auraient put être différentes._

_Malheureusement, la mort était sous mes talons, et je ne m'en suis rendu compte que trop tard. Pourquoi, pourquoi est-ce que ce que j'étais a tout simplement rendu le destin de ceux que j'aimais aussi tragique ? _

_La Mort m'a tendu les bras, à moi, qui semblait la transmettre avec autant de force, alors pourquoi m'en as-tu arracher ? Parce que je te manquerais ?_

_Si ce n'est pas la mort, c'est le malheur qui frappe. Serais-je né sous une mauvaise étoile ? Pourtant, ça n'avait pas si mal commencé…_

Cette histoire se déroule quatre ans après les événements de final fantasy sept

Chapitre I

Cloud, le regard morne et vague, se tenait devant un large banc de fleurs, occupant la place du chœur de l'église des taudis.

Malgré la lutte qui avait pris fin, malgré la planète qui avait été sauvée, malgré tout ce qui avait put arriver, Cloud se sentait terriblement coupable. Il avait toujours de cette nature, qui laisse un remord amer. Il se reprochait la mort de Zack, celle d'Aerith, celle de sa mère, même celle de gens comme Kadaj, celle de tous ceux qui avaient put perdre la vie dans ce conflit dans lequel était en jeu l'existence de la planète. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs pas réchappé indemne à ces combats répétés.

Mais le jeune homme gardait toujours en lui des blessures profondes qui n'avaient jamais dépassé les frontières de ses lèvres.

Dans son enfance, il avait été le bouc-émissaire des enfants du village. Il était faible et introverti. Jusqu'à récemment, il s'était sentit submergé par une force conférée par une puissance inconnue. Et il sentait qu'il commençait à la perdre.

- Cloud… appela doucement Tifa. Il est tant d'y aller.

- Oui.

Il hissa sa lourde épée sur son épaule et pivota lentement sur ses talons. Il avait promis d'aider Tifa au bar. Se morfondre de la sorte ne réparait malheureusement pas les erreurs du passé.

Il traversa lentement la nef de l'église en ruine jusqu'à la lourde porte de chêne demeurée entrouverte.

Tifa l'attendait depuis longtemps déjà. Le voyant ressortir avec une mine aussi dépité, elle tendit la main vers lui. Cloud n'hésita qu'une seconde, puis pressa doucement les doigts de la jeune femme dans sa paume.

- Allez, viens. On dirait un enfant, soupira-t-elle.

Cloud ne répondit que d'un faible sourire.

Ils traversèrent sans un mot la distance les séparant du marché des Taudis, encombrée de maints déchets entassés sur un sol crasseux. Il l'était, de surcroît, encore plus que d'habitude, étant donné l'état dans lequel se trouvait aujourd'hui Midgar, la ville qui se trouvait au-dessus de la plaque.

Le marché des Taudis était bien pauvre, mais on pouvait y trouver des objets à l'existence presque insoupçonnable ici. Mais Tifa et Cloud ne s'y attardèrent pas longtemps et regagnèrent la gare du secteur 1 après avoir traversé la place encombrée.

Avant, les trains passaient très régulièrement, même pour aller dans les Taudis. Mais maintenant, on ne savait jamais le temps qu'il fallait attendre pour rentrer chez soi.

Ils attendirent longuement en silence, se jetant mutuellement des coups d'œil inquiets.

- Marlène sera contente de te revoir, glissa Tifa après un moment.

Cloud inclina la tête avec lenteur, avant de tourner le regard vers le lointain, le « tchaca-tacha »régulier du train lui parvenant au loin.

- Cloud, reprit la jeune femme, être si déprimé ne fera pas avancer les choses. Tu es toujours prisonnier de ton passé… je me trompe ?

Cloud échangea un regard avec elle, puis soupira :

- Tu as raison.

- Dans ce cas, ne te laisse plus porter. Ta lutte n'est toujours pas finie.

Sur ces mots, le train freina avec raideur, puis les portes s'ouvrirent. Tifa s'y engouffra en premier, laissant volontairement Cloud méditer silencieusement sur ses paroles, ce qu'il fit durant tout le trajet.

Tifa contemplait, quand à elle, le paysage maintenant dévasté de Midgar, après que l'appareil soit sortit du long colimaçon pour monter sur la plaque. Les ruines ne se comptaient plus, surtout celle de la tour Shinra, qui autrefois se dressait avec dédain au centre de l'araignée géante que formait la métropole.

La ville était divisée en huit secteurs. Le secteur 1, vers lequel ils se dirigeaient actuellement, était un lieu de résidence privilégié lorsque la Shinra était au sommet de sa gloire et de sa puissance. La nuit y était bannie, trois énormes projecteurs illuminaient en permanence le pied de la tour. Le secteur 1 était le secteur le plus riche et réservé à ceux qui partageaient de très prêt leur quotidien avec la Shinra, et était situé sous les fenêtres du directeur de la tour.

Le secteur 2 était très sécurisé, car les huit super-réacteur de mako alimentant la ville se trouvait là, et était gardé vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. Les quartiers résidentiels étaient aussi sécurisés que les réacteurs. Les habitants de ce secteur étaient en relation avec la politique guerrière de la Shinra, et un certain nombre était membre de la milice, mais ils étaient xénophobes et psychorigides. Les entrepôts et les usines fabriquaient et stockaient la majeur partie de l'armement.

Le secteur 3 était peu agréable, c'était ici qu'on pompait et qu'on traitait l'eau dans les stations d'épuration, et c'était ici que les déchets étaient incinérés. L'odeur de la zone industrielle était donc passablement mauvaise, et les ordures étaient déversés en dessous, dans les taudis.

Le secteur 4 abritait les familles des membres du Soldat, et c'était le quartier le plus mal famé de la ville. Comme ces familles avaient beaucoup d'influence, certaines personnes parmi les plus pauvres n'hésitaient pas à abandonner leurs enfants dans le secteur 4 dans le but qu'une famille reconnue les adopte afin d'en faire des Soldat reconnus.

Le secteur 5 était le secteur populaire. Il abritait de nombreux bars et les casinos et les magasins de Midgar, ainsi que l'avenue Loveless, du nom du fameux poème épique du même nom rendu célèbre par un première classe du Soldat encore plus célèbre lui-même. Le quartier résidentiel était réservé aux simples travailleurs de la Shinra.

Dans le secteur 6 séjournaient tous les médecins de Midgar, et on y trouvait des bâtiments importants tel que le centre de soin et de réanimation (CSR), le centre de tri postal, ou l'université et le cinéma.

Le secteur 7, où se trouvait le bar de Tifa « le septième ciel », en cours de (re)construction, était une antenne des bureaux de la Shinra. Les habitants y vivaient en guerre perpétuelle pour savoir qui arriverait à rivaliser avec ceux du secteur 8. L'industrie était tournée vers le textile, les matériaux composites, le tabac et l'alcool.

Le secteur 8, enfin, était LE secteur culturel et raffiné de Midgar, avec le théâtre, l'aérodrome, des magasins, et de nombreux restaurants.

Enfin, tout cela était, car, depuis que le météore avait faillit détruire la planète, les dégâts étaient incommensurables.

Cloud descendit le premier du train, et se hâta dans la direction du secteur 7.

- Tu veux rentrer à pied ? lui lança Tifa.

- Je… j'aimerais réfléchir, répondit le jeune homme.

La jeune femme sourit gentiment, descendit du wagon, et passa devant Cloud d'un pas pressant.

- Tâche d'être de retour avant que le bar ne soit sur pied ! Sinon tu n'auras pas droit aux réductions de la maison !

Elle s'éloigna malicieusement.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre II

- Ok, pause ! annonça Tifa.

Yuffie Kisaragi poussa un soupir de soulagement, puis se laissa tomber sur une chaise.

- Pas trop tôt ! C'est de l'esclavage, Tifa !

- Où dormiras-tu ce soir, si tu n'aides pas aux réparations ? marmonna Rouge XIII.

Yuffie lui tira la langue. La jeune fille était la benjamine de l'équipe. Elle avait à peine vingt ans, à présent, et était pourtant la plus provocatrice, la plus exubérante, et la plus embêtante de tous. Malgré tout, il était impossible de se passer d'elle. Et le plus malheureux était qu'elle le savait très bien.

Le groupe était constitué de Barret Wallace, un homme de trente-neuf ans baraqué à la peau sombre et peu commode, bien que ce ne soit qu'une apparence, Cid Highwing, trente-six ans, râleur comme un grand-père, blagueur comme un adolescent, et modeste comme un arracheur de dent. Malgré son mauvais caractère, son soutient avait toujours était nécessaire, et il était digne de confiance. Rouge XIII était une sorte de fauve hybride de canidé à la robe rouge, comme son nom l'indiquait, et marqué d'un XIII à l'épaule. Son vrai nom était Nanaki, et, un temps, il en avait été peu fier. Caith Sith, celui dont il fallait se méfier le plus, était un chat en peluche autrefois téléguidé par la Shinra. Bien qu'il agisse maintenant de sa propre volonté, la confiance ne régnait pas entre lui et ses coéquipiers. Vincent Valentine, un homme au passé mystérieux et aux prunelles rouge sang, était le plus énigmatique. Il était impossible de savoir à quoi il pensait, et il était passablement effrayant. Une griffe de métal était implantée dans son bras suite à un accident tragique, à l'instar de Barrett, qui arborait un superbe fusil de chasse en guise de bras. Et enfin, Tifa Lockheart, vingt-quatre ans, et Cloud Strife, vingt cinq, complétaient le tableau.

- Les travaux avancent bien, affirma Tifa.

- Ouais. Tu vas bientôt pouvoir ouvrir de nouveau, dit Barret.

- Au fait, où est Marlène ? demanda Cloud.

- Elle est en haut.

- Elle doit être épuisée.

Barret acquiesça.

- Comme le bar ne tardera pas à rouvrir, il faut commencer à se réapprovisionner, nota Tifa. Et je ne tiens pas à payer la livraison. Il n'y aurait pas deux hommes forts dans cette salle ?

Personne ne répliqua. Tifa croisa les bras.

- Cid ?

- Tu as besoin de moi pour soulever ces lourdes planches !

- Cloud ?

- Eh bien… bon, d'accord.

- Qui l'accompagne ?

- J'irai, annonça Vincent après une courte période.

- Super ! s'exclama Tifa. Alors, il me faut…

Vincent poussa un énième soupir en contemplant la liste de Tifa.

- Je me demande où va-t-on trouver l'argent pour acheter tout ça, marmonna Cloud.

- Elle ne t'en a pas donné ?

- Si, si, bien sûr. Mais je ne sais pas si on aura assez.

- Tu n'auras qu'à compléter.

Cloud jeta un regard soucieux à la petite bourse. Vincent se dirigea vers la grande place du secteur 7.

- Attends ! lança son ami.

- Quoi ?

- Yuffie a rajouté de ne pas oublier de récupérer son shuriken. Il faut passer à l'armurerie.

- On pourra y passer après.

- Mais l'armurerie est plus près. Et on sera sûrs d'y trouver quelque chose.

Vincent haussa les épaules et revint sur ses pas.

- Allons-y.

Sans plus de paroles, ils prirent la direction de l'armurerie.

Ce commerce était sans doute celui qui marchait le mieux en ce moment. Les gens craignaient une attaque des puissances voisines, et commandaient des armes ou faisaient réparer celles qui leur servaient de décoration.

Vincent était peu bavard, et malgré le désir de compagnie de Cloud, celui-ci s'abstenait de meubler la conversation. En plus de ses prunelles écarlates, il se dégageait du jeune homme, si on pouvait le nommer ainsi, une aura particulièrement malfaisante. Si bien que la suite du trajet se déroula sans guère de parole. Jusqu'ici, seule Yuffie s'était sentie à l'aise en étant seule avec Vincent.

Ils entrèrent dans la petite boutique, qui était soigneusement aménagée, toutes les armes sous vitrine étroitement surveillée par le vendeur.

A part un jeune homme aux cheveux roux et ce dernier, il n'y avait personne.

- Bonjour, salua Cloud.

- Bonjour, répondit l'homme sans émotion.

- Nous venons récupérer une commande…

- Quel nom ?

- Kisaragi.

L'homme inclina la tête d'un air entendu et se dirigea vers l'arrière-boutique.

- Il n'a pas l'air motivé, nota Cloud.

- Hum…

Ils attendirent en silence. Vincent gardait son regard braqué sur la porte menant à l'arrière, et Cloud finit par faire un tour dans la boutique. Bien que très petite, elle abritait quelques modèles assez intéressants, et des répliques d'armes célèbres.

Cloud reconnut une copie de Masamune, le katana de Séphiroth. Elle était exposée avec une rapière à la lame rouge, mais, quelque put être le modèle, il était évident que la qualité était bien moindre.  
>L'autre client, lui aussi, se tenait devant, et semblait attendre quelque chose. Il remarqua le regard de Cloud se poser sur le katana, puis, avec bien moins d'intensité, sur sa voisine.<p>

- Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est, cette rapière ? demanda soudain le rouquin.

- Non. Je m'intéresse plus au katana.

- C'est pourtant avec l'originale que Masamune a le plus croisé le fer.

Cloud fronça les sourcils. Vincent avait à peine tourné la tête dans la direction du jeune homme.

- Comment cela ? s'informa Cloud.

- C'est l'épée de Génésis Rhapsodos.

- Le première classe ? insista le jeune homme.

- Evidemment.

Après avoir eut un regard suspicieux, le rouquin ajouta :

- C'était le plus grand rival de Séphiroth. C'était vrai il y a neuf ou dix ans, du moins…

- Je sais qui il était, répliqua Cloud.

- Tu es aussi coincé qu'Aerith avait dit, toi…

Cloud se tourna vers lui si brusquement et d'un air si surpris, que le rouquin en fut presque effrayé.

- Tu es bien Cloud Strife, n'est-ce pas ?

Vincent fronça les sourcils. Cloud eut à peine le temps de hocher la tête, que le vendeur revenait enfin.

- Voilà, dit-il. Ce sera dix-mille gils pour la réparation.

- Dix-mille ? répéta Cloud.

- Oui, la petite de la dernière fois m'a demandé d'y ajouter des éléments, et des rares, en plus, qui ne se trouve pas sous la patte du premier chocobo venu !

- Et elle n'a pas payé à l'avance ?

- Bien sûr que non. Je n'accepte pas de faire de commerce avec les mineurs.

Devant le regard méfiant de Cloud et de Vincent, l'homme s'empressa d'ajouter :

- Mais si elle était revenue seule, j'aurai gardé l'arme et je l'aurai exposée.

Vincent coupa Cloud alors qu'il allait encore faire une remarque, et déposa l'argent sur le comptoir.

- Dépêchons-nous, déclara-t-il. Nous avons assez perdu de temps.

- Une seconde, demanda Cloud en retournant près du rouquin. Comment t'appelle-tu ?

- Léon.

- Léon comment ?

- ça ne regarde que moi. Par contre, j'ai un message qui serait susceptible de t'interesser.

Léon chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de Cloud, qui pâlit.

- Dis-moi où tu habites, je transmettrais la réponse.

- Euh… au bar le Septième ciel. Dans le secteur 7.

- Compris.

Cloud inclina la tête en remerciement, puis suivit Vincent après avoir salué le vendeur.

- Alors ? interrogea celui-ci dès qu'ils furent dehors.

- Il venait de la part de… des cousins d'Aerith.

- Des jumeaux ?

- Je crois.

- Leurs noms ?

- Tu mènes une enquête ?

- Plus ou moins.

- Je ne connais que le nom du garçon. Senri, il me semble.

- Et leur nom de famille ?

- Comme elle… je crois.

- Hum…

Vincent n'ajouta rien, et accéléra le pas pour éviter que Cloud ne lui pose des questions sur les siennes.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre III

Bien plus tard, lorsqu'ils revinrent au bar, Marlène, huit ans, la fille adoptive de Barret, vint à leur rencontre.

- Cloud ! Tu es rentré !

- Bien entendu.

- Tifa commençait à s'inquiéter !

- C'est parce qu'elle nous a demandé de faire trop de courses.

- Je peux vous aider ?

- C'est trop lourd pour toi.

La fillette lui tourna alors le dos, puis se retourna dans sa direction. Vincent passa sans s'attarder, et Cloud, avec un regard d'excuse, l'imita. Marlène les suivit en trottinant.

- Elle a été longue, cette course, les nargua Tifa.

- Oh, vous avez pensez à ramener mon shuriken ! s'exclama Yuffie.

- Oui, et tu vas devoir nous rembourser, nota Cloud.

- Mais je n'ai plus d'argent !

- Pas plus que moi.

- N'es-tu pas une voleuse ? ajouta Vincent.

Yuffie fit la moue. Tifa les interrompit :

- Quand Yuffie sera renflouée, Cloud. Je te promets que ça ne tardera pas.

Tifa, d'un naturel optimiste, savait remonter le moral de Cloud, et cela sous-entendait que leur situation actuelle évoluerait dans le même sens que la taille du porte-monnaie de Yuffie.

- Dans combien de temps le bar pourra-t-il rouvrir ? s'enquit Cait Sith.

- Au train où vont les choses… dans une bonne semaine, minimum, répondit la jeune femme. Il nous faut des tables, des chaises, et… de la déco… comme la salle est presque prête, il faut y penser.

- A force de trimer comme des esclaves, on va y laisser notre peau, marmonna Cid.

Barret prit Marlène sur ses genoux, et la fillette lui lança un sourire.

- Cloud a fait une rencontre très intéressante à l'armurerie, intervint Vincent.

Cloud lui jeta un regard lourd de sous-entendu.

- Ah oui ? fit Barret.

- Oui, mais je ne vois pas en quoi c'est intéressant, se défendit le jeune homme.

Vincent était de nouveau plongé dans son mutisme et n'ajouta rien.

- J'ai rencontré un gamin qui connaissait les cousins d'Aerith, déclara-t-il en se tournant vers Tifa.

Celle-ci demeura interdite un instant, avant que Yuffie ne s'exclame :

- Je croyais que toute sa famille avait disparut !

- Je le croyais aussi…

- Tu le savais ?

- Elle m'en avais vaguement parlé, une fois…

- Mais toi, tu ne nous en as jamais parlé !

- Je pensais que ce n'était pas nécessaire.

- Cloud, pourquoi es-tu si mystérieux ?

- Ce n'est pas important.

- Tu vas devoir tout nous raconter…

- Plus tard. Nous devrions nous remettre au travail.

- Super ! s'exclama une voix moqueuse. C'est une excellente idée.

Un jeune homme aux cheveux roux flamboyants se tourna sur un vieux siège de bar.

- Reno… grommela Cid.

- Ne vous occupez pas de moi, je viens juste vous transmettre un message du boss.

- Le boss ?

- Rufus Shinra, président de la société Shinra Corporation.

- Il n'est toujours pas mort ? grogna Barret.

Reno haussa les épaules.

- S'il est mort, c'est que c'est bien imité.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il veut ? coupa Cloud.

- Un service.

- Je ne suis pas intéressé.

- Ah oui ? Il pensait que ça te plairait d'avoir à te confronter de nouveau avec Séphiroth…

Tout le groupe se trouva interdit. Ravi de son effet, Reno continua :

- En fait, il s'agit de retrouver quelqu'un. Le président y tient… beaucoup.

- Un Cétra ? chuchota Tifa.

Le Turk acquiesça.

- C'est hors de question, dit Cloud.

- C'est pourtant quelqu'un que tu connais. Je suis sûr que tu serais ravi de le revoir.

Un mince espoir traversa la poitrine de Cloud.

- Aerith ?

- Désolé, on ne ressuscite pas les morts. Quoique…

- Alors, de qui s'agit-il ? Aerith était la dernière.

- Mauvaise réponse. La tante de cette jeune demoiselle en était une.

Cloud s'assit. Ses compagnons écoutaient en silence.

- Quel est le rapport avec Séphiroth ?

- Si tu retrouves le gamin, tu pourras remonter jusqu'à une autre personne tout aussi intéressante…

- Séphiroth est mort, dit- alors Cloud.

- Jénova a été détruite. Nuance.

- Nous l'avons tué, insista Tifa.

- La Rivière de la Vie, et tout ce baratin, je suis au courant. Mais vous vous êtes gourés, plantés, fourvoyés, excusez-moi de vous le dire. Séphiroth est vivant, et cette fois-ci, il vous faudra l'aide de quelqu'un qui le connaît bien.

- Cloud le connaît bien, déclara Cid.

Reno secoua la tête.

- Plus que bien. Quelqu'un qui ait été ami de longue date avec lui.

- Zack…

- Cloud, je t'ai déjà dit que les morts ne revenaient pas. De toute manières, Zack ne connaissait pas vraiment Séphiroth, que par l'intermédiaire d'Angeal, qui, hélas, est mort également.

- Génésis, maugréa Vincent.

Reno sourit.

- Dans le mille, le vampire.

- Je ne suis pas un vampire.

- C'est toi qui le dit.

- Mais Génésis est mort aussi, protesta Barret.

- Non… Il a été retrouvé, il y a neuf ans, par des personnes qui se sont révélées être des Tzviets.

L'ex-Turk s'éclaircit la gorge :

- Voyez-vous, nous ne sommes plus que quatre : Moi, Rude, Elena, et Tseng. Nous avons besoin d'un petit coup de pouce.

- Et… qui essayez-vous de retrouver ? demanda Cid.

- Senri Rhapsodos. Le rejeton de Génésis.

Rouge XIII grogna.

- Il a… un fils ? s'étonna Tifa.

- Oui. Je ne vais pas vous faire un arbre généalogique, mais, pour ne rien vous cacher, il a... avait, une sœur jumelle, Seren.

Vincent fronça les sourcils, et plongea son regard profond vers Cloud.

- Alors ? s'enquit Reno.

- C'est…

Cloud s'arrêta. Barret s'était levé.

- Je ne crois pas…

- D'accord, coupa Vincent.

Venant de lui, la réponse paraissait plus que douteuse.

- A une condition, poursuivit-il.

Reno fit mine d'attendre.

- Vous devez ramener Lucrécia à la vie.


	4. Chapter 4

Le lendemain même, Léon se présenta au bar. L'établissement avait beau être fermé, le jeune homme s'était présenté, et Tifa n'avait pensé qu'avec réticence au marché cruel que Vincent avait conclu à leur insu à tous.

« Ramener Lucrécia à la vie »… Lucrécia Cresent, mère biologique de Séphiroth… si celui-ci avait été mis au courant de son existence, aurait-il réagit comme il l'avait fait ? Vincent avait découvert où elle se trouvait, mais il était lui-même incapable de l'en extirper, et encore moins de la réveiller.

- Hé oh !

- Une main s'agita sous les yeux de Tifa.

- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda Léon.

- Hum ? Oui, oui… le bar n'est pas encore ouvert.

- Je ne viens pas pour boire. Je viens voir Cloud Strife. Vous êtes… sa petite amie ?

- Non, son équipière.

Bien qu'il sentit une sorte de regret dans sa voix, le jeune homme n'ajouta rien.

- Bah, tant pis… il vous a sans doute dit qu'il m'avait rencontré hier ?

- Si c'est vous la « rencontre intéressante » dont parlait Vincent… oui.

- Vincent… le mec flippant avec les yeux rouges ?

- Oui.

- C'est sans doute ça. Est-ce qu'il a une réponse ?

- Une réponse pour quoi ?

- Il ne vous a rien dit du tout… j'en était sûr.

Avec un sourire, il se présenta :

- Je m'appelle Léon. J'ai dix-huit ans. Si je suis venu vous voir maintenant, c'est pour vous demander un coup de main.

Tifa faillit répondre « vous aussi ! » mais elle s'abstint.

- De quoi s'agit-il ? demanda-t-elle.

- Nous voudrions retrouver… certaines personnes. Et échapper à d'autres.

- Je suis désolée, nous ne…

- Vous ne pouvez pas refuser. Aerith aurait accepté.

- Mais Aerith… n'est plus là.

- Je sais. Je sais aussi que plein de gens bien ne sont « plus là », comme vous dites, à commencer par Zack Fair.

Léon accompagna sa phrase d'un regard brûlant.

- Le système de la « mort », sur cette planète, n'est pas bien compliqué. Quand on meurt, notre âme retourne à la Rivière de la Vie, et après, ce que l'on appelle les miracles dépend de la bonne volonté de Gaïa.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

- Retrouver Séphiroth.

- Il est mort.

- Pas vraiment. Vous l'avez vaincu dans les entrailles de la planète, sans passer par le jugement de Minerva, comme Zack ou Aerith.

- Vous êtes bien renseigné.

- C'est mon boulot. Je travaille pour des gens très spéciaux.

Tifa posa le verre qu'elle était en train d'essuyer.

- Pourquoi voulez-vous retrouver le Cauchemar ?

- Pour en retrouver encore une autre. Tifa… je sais que je peux vous faire confiance.

- Ça, ça ne dépend que de vous.

- Dans ce cas, je vais vous rafraîchir un instant la mémoire. Vous étiez là, lors de l'incident de Nibelheim.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

- Savez-vous ce qu'il s'est passé… avant ?

- Avant quoi ?

- Lorsque vous les avez amenés au réacteur. Lorsque vous les avez ramenés au village. Que s'est-il passé entre temps ? Même Cloud l'ignore.

- Qu'est-ce que je suis sensée savoir ?

- Rien. C'est justement ce qui nous pénalise. Séphiroth n'a pas put être dérangé par une simple hypothèse de sa part, n'est-ce pas ? Malgré toutes les peines qu'il avait enduré, il avait des amis. Qui lui étaient _précieux_, mais qui lui ont été arrachés. Il y a eu, d'abord, Angeal Hewley, mentor de Zack Fair. Mort à cause d'une affaire se rapprochant de celle de Séphiroth, mais j'en reparlerais plus tard. Zack lui-même était proche de Séphiroth.

- Et puis il y avait le troisième, oui.

Tifa s'était remise à essuyer des couverts.

- Ouais… Génésis. C'est lui qui a été le déclencheur.

- Pardon ?

- Oui. Je me demande si ce n'était pas la personne la plus proche de Séphiroth. C'est pour ça qu'il pensait que son ami le sauverait. Cependant, il y a un détail qui m'échappe.

Tifa l'écoutait à présent avec une attention extrême.

- Je tiens ces informations d'une lettre de Zack à Aerith. La toute dernière. La plus longue, qu'il n'a jamais put lui donner. Génésis avait besoin des cellules de Séphiroth. Il lui a tout révélé. D'une manière très crue, d'après Zack. Séphiroth avait déjà des doutes.

- Et la personne en qui il avait le plus confiance l'a, en quelque sorte, trahie, c'est ça ?

- Tout à fait.

- Vous voulez retrouvez Génésis, vous aussi ?

Léon fronça les sourcils.

- Comment cela, nous aussi ?

Cloud arriva soudain près de lui.

- Encore toi ?

- Bon… Je reviendrais. Au fait, il ne nous manque que quelques cellules de type G et S pour que Zack revienne à la vie.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre IV

- Cloud, enfin, tu ne vas pas gober ce que te racontes un môme que tu ne connais même pas, fit Barrett.

- Si ça se trouve, c'est le frangin de Rreno, ajouta Cid comme si cela devait l'aider à se défier encore plus du jeune homme.

Mais Cloud, marchant de son pas calme vers Fenrir, sa moto, les ignora. Tifa avait essayé en vain, toute la nuit durant, de le convaincre de ne répondre ni à Rufus Shinra, ni ce Léon sortit d'on ne savait où.

- Tu es sûr de vouloir y aller seul ? insista Cait Sith, perché sur la tête de Rouge XIII.

- Certain.

Cloud enfourcha Fenrir, se tourna vers ses amis.

- Ne craignez rien… je ne risque pas grand-chose avec des enfants.

Et, ce disant, il mit le contact. Fenrir bondit en avant, disparut dans les rues de Midgar dévasté, sans laisser aux ex-membres d'Avalanche le temps de répliquer.

Tifa fut la dernière à détourner le regard de la traînée de poussière laissée par Cloud.

Ce dernier ne s'inquiétait déjà plus des sentiments de ses amis, mais plutôt de savoir dans quoi il s'était embarqué. Il emprunta les autoroutes désaffectées pour sortir de Midgar, traversa à fond la grande plaine où il avait combattu pour la première fois Kadaj et ses frères, pour se diriger vers la colline où Zack avait perdu la vie.

Zack… était-ce vraiment possible de le ramener à la vie ? Etait-ce possible que toutes ces années de doutes, de peur, de folies, même, se trouvent ainsi effacées comme un mauvais trait de crayon ?

Malgré lui, Cloud en doutait. Il avait épuisé depuis longtemps tout l'espoir qu'il avait en lui. A moins qu'il n'en ait jamais eut…

Monté sur la colline, il arrêta sa moto, mit pied à terre et se dirigea vers l'épée broyeuse de Zack, maintenant affreusement rouillée. Le jeune homme, parfois, se demandait s'il n'était pas incorrect de la laisser pourrir sur place. Zack lui en aurait certainement voulu. Un peu. Même si ce n'était pas son genre. Il s'approcha, d'un pas plus court, presque recueillit. Il remarqua la fleur unique posé au pied.

Une rose. Une rose noire.

- Tu es venu, Cloud Strife !

L'interpellé se retourna.

- Léon-ça-ne-regarde-que-moi…

Le jeune homme sourit, comme amusé. Puis, il descendit du roc en surplomb où il paraissait attendre, pour se laisser glisser, tout en souplesse, face à Cloud.

- Je suis surpris de te voir là si tôt. Bien… très bien. Je savais que Zack te ferait venir.

- Gare à toi si ce ne sont que des mensonges…

- Ce serait mal me connaître, Cloud Strife. Maintenant, j'aimerai te présenter quelqu'un.

Il porta ses doigts à sa bouche et poussa un long sifflement, digne d'un aigle. L'écho le porta loin. Un instant, Cloud se sentit frissonner, mais seul le vent répondit à l'appel.

Puis, presque surgis de nulle part, deux silhouettes apparurent, juste derrière lui. Il se tourna à demi, intrigué.

Des jumeaux. Il n'aurait nul besoin de le préciser, ils se ressemblaient étonnamment pour un garçon et une fille. Ils étaient tous les deux très frêles, comme si le moindre souffle de vent pouvait les renverser. Ils étaient vêtus comme n'importe quel adolescent de Midgar, et Cloud n'aurait jamais pensé trouver là deux enfants de Soldat.

- C'est vous, les cousins d'Aerith ?

Ils échangèrent un regard, et la fille prit la parole.

- C'est nous.

Ils se détaillèrent mutuellement. Cloud la trouva particulièrement jolie, même si son regard d'un vert sombre le mettait mal à l'aise.

- Je m'appelle Seren. Nous te remercions d'être venu si vite, Cloud Strife.

- Vous dites pouvoir ramener Zack ?

Elle se força à sourire.

- Nous aimerions. Mais, pour l'heure, nous sommes impuissants.

Cloud eut presque pitié de son regard digne mais fatigué. Il soupira, sentant le regard de Léon derrière lui, celui du garçon devant.

- Vous voulez retrouver votre père… c'est bien ça ?

Elle baissa les yeux. Son frère s'avança, et prit la parole. Là, Cloud eut un mouvement de recul. Son regard, à lui, était carrément malsain.

- Pour être honnête, nous voulons avant tout échapper à Rufus Shinra. Quand à retrouver Génésis, eh bien… je ne pense pas que la joie soit au rendez-vous.

Cloud entendait presque un glas dans sa tête, lorsque Léon éclata d'un rire sans joie.

- Arrête, tu vas l'effrayer…

- Alors, cette histoire de retrouver Génésis et de ramener Zack, c'est faux ?

- Ais-je jamais dis cela ? rétorqua le garçon. Rufus Shinra me gêne, c'est tout.

Le jeune homme tut la visite de Reno, la veille, dans le but de les retrouver, eux.

- Pourquoi ?

- Est-ce que ça vous regarde ?

- Je crois, oui, si je décide de vous aider.

Les jumeaux échangèrent un regard. Seren reprit la parole :

- Rufus est notre frère adoptif.

- Comment cela ?

- C'est un peu long à expliquer… mais lorsque notre mère est morte, c'est notre père qui nous a eu sous sa garde, seulement…

- C'est précisément à cette époque que la dégénérescence à commencer, poursuivit son frère. Lors de la destruction de Banora, la Shinra nous a emmenés, et Ashton Shinra, le président, nous a…

- Adopté, compléta la jeune fille.

- Enfin, comme il aurait adopté deux chiens trouvés sur le bord de la route.

- Tu exagères…

- Bref, nous n'avons connu Génésis qu'en pointillé. En revanche, je connais Rufus… par cœur.

- Pourquoi avoir besoin d'aide, dans ce cas ?

- J'ai dit le connaître, pas savoir comment lui échapper.

Cloud commençait à trouver ce gamin particulièrement désagréable. S'il se mettait à débiter des vers de _Loveless_, il aurait juré avoir sous le nez un Génésis Rhapsodos miniature.

Alors pourquoi diable accepta-t-il ?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre V

Il se posait toujours cette question en arrêtant Fenrir devant le Septième Ciel. A l'intérieur, il entendit le son des pas de Marlène, son rire, le souffle de Nanaki non loin d'elle. Ce fut tout. Il ne parvenait plus à percevoir autre chose.

Il entra, sentit le poids de la responsabilité qu'il venait de prendre, songea qu'encore une fois il défiait la Shinra, et que cette fois, peut-être, il avait tort. Il s'arrêta sur le seuil du bar, regarda avec nostalgie ses vieux amis s'affairer autour de la pièce, sans prendre le temps de souffler. Et il resta là… un long moment.

Enfin, Tifa releva la tête alors qu'elle passait une éponge humide sur le comptoir. Leurs regards se croisèrent, et elle comprit. Un sourire triste flotta sur les lèvres de la jeune femme.

Reno faisait volontairement traîner ses pieds sur le plancher. Bien entendu. Il s'arrêta sur le seuil, Rude se tourna vers lui, mais ni Tseng ni le boss ne firent mine de le remarquer.

Rufus avait une main posée sur son fauteuil roulant. Il paraissait songeur. Ses doigts pianotaient contre le cuir du dossier, jusqu'à ce que ses yeux assombris par sa récente maladie ne se posent dessus. Il s'immobilisa, et ses traits se tendirent légèrement.

- Ils ont accepté, déclara Reno.

Rufus ne répondit pas, mais hocha la tête, très lentement.

- En revanche, Vincent Valentine demande à ce que Lucrezia Crescent soit… enfin… ranimée.

- Cela, nous ne sommes pas en mesure de le faire, intervint Tseng.

- Ils ont donc tout intérêt à me les retrouver, prononça Rufus d'une voix trop calme.

Un silence s'installa, et très vite Reno le jugea pesant.

- Elena n'est pas là ? s'enquit-il.

- Elle suit les membres d'Avalanche.

- Ah. Ok…

La main de Rufus se retira du fauteuil, et il avança vers la fenêtre, jusqu'à pouvoir la toucher. Tseng referma d'un geste sec le dossier qu'il consultait.

- Monsieur… nous verrons demain. Connaissant Cloud…

- Tais-toi, Tseng.

Un sourire amer étira involontairement les lèvres de Reno.

- Ça vous énerve, pas vrai ?

Tseng et Rude lui lancèrent un regard d'avertissement, mais leur camarade avait toujours aimé flirter avec le danger. Rufus Shinra tourna vers lui un regard menaçant, et ses lèvres se tordirent dans un rictus méprisant.

- Tu n'as même pas idée…

Marlène se sentait seule, depuis que Denzel avait eu la curiosité de suivre Reeve Tuesti. Elle naviguait donc au milieu des préparatifs, sentant qu'elle gênait, un peu rudoyée parfois. La fillette sentit très vite qu'une tension se créait, lorsque le travail ralentit jusqu'à s'arrêter tout à fait. Elle suivit le regard des autres, et posa le sien sur Cloud.

Comme toujours, le jeune homme gardait les yeux au sol. Mais ses compagnons attendaient, à la fois inquiets et curieux. Ce fut Cid qui rompit le silence le premier, crachant presque le mégot coincé entre ses dents :

- Alors ?

Cloud tressaillit légèrement, puis leva les yeux.

- Tu les as trouvés, ou il te racontait des bobards, le gosse ? insista le pilote.

- Je les ai trouvés.

Visiblement, les autres s'attendaient à ce qu'il ajoute quelque chose. Nanaki étudiait soigneusement le visage de Cloud, sans deviner de quoi il retournait. Mis à part, peut-être, que cela se révèlerait plus compliqué que prévu. Séphiroth et les autres morts s'éloignaient au profit d'inconnus encore en vie.

- Et ils sont où ? insista Barret.

Là, Cloud poussa un soupir, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps il parut réellement fatigué. L'ex-leader se sentit presque coupable en le voyant s'avancer vers le bar et s'asseoir lourdement sur un tabouret.

- Ils veulent échapper à Rufus, lâcha-t-il simplement. Et… et pour Aerith, je…

Tifa posa brutalement un verre sur le comptoir, puis une bouteille. Elle remplit le verre, le tendit à Cloud. Le jeune homme regarda le liquide ambré sans rien dire, avala deux gorgées, puis reposa le verre.

- Je ne savais pas quoi faire.

- Quoi, toi, tu ne savais pas quoi faire ? s'exclama Cait Sith.

Nanaki s'assit, le chat manqua de glisser. Il se retint de justesse et dut se taire. Yuffie le regarda d'un air amusé. Elle n'avait pas encore ouvert la bouche, ce qui était assez inhabituel.

- Tu ne peux pas faire ça, intervint soudain Vincent.

Le silence quasi religieux se fit aussitôt, les regards se portèrent vers lui.

- Non seulement tu devrais respecter un certain code d'honneur, mais tu t'es déjà engagé devant Reno.

- « Je » ? coupa Cloud. C'est toi, Vincent, qui a décidé de les aider. Sans nous consulter !

Tifa se mordit les lèvres. Vincent ne réagit pas, mais Cid était à deux doigts d'intervenir. Puis, Vincent parut se radoucir.

- Je comprends, Cloud.

- Ah oui ?

- Je comprends ta réticence. Lucrezia n'est rien pour toi, ni aucun de vous. Et Séphiroth… encore moins. Mais il y a une chose.

Son visage se fit dur comme une pierre.

- Pour ma part, je suis prêt à sacrifier autant de Génésis Rhapsodos qu'il faudra pour ramener l'un et l'autre.

- Pour Lucrezia, je comprends, dit Nanaki après un bref silence. Mais Séphiroth ?

Et, comme Vincent ne répondait pas, c'était presque comme s'il l'avait hurlé.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre VII

Le temps passant, et ni Turk, ni Léon ne se manifestant, Cloud eut le sentiment d'avoir rêvé. Vincent était plus absent que jamais, naviguant entre Reeve, le bar et ses obscures occupations, Barrett, reparti à Corel, avait une nouvelle fois confié Marlène à Tifa, tandis que Yuffie s'était éclipsée pour s'adonner à son activité favorite : voler.

Le jeune homme, pensif, s'était accoudé au bar. La pièce était vide, à l'exception de Nanaki qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce et s'assit en silence non loin de lui. Il l'observa un long moment, et ne se manifesta que d'une façon très douce, de manière à épargner un mouvement de surprise à Cloud.

- Tu ne sais toujours pas quoi décider ?

- Je me suis déjà décidé… mais je me demande si, finalement, c'était une bonne idée.

- Fourrer son nez dans les affaires de la Shinra, c'est toujours une mauvaise idée.

- J'aurais dû le savoir…

Nanaki se rapprocha, et ce faisant scruta le visage assombri du jeune homme.

- Malgré cela, tu as accepté, rappela le fauve.

- Oui.

- A toi de choisir si tu vas livrer ces enfants à Rufus… ou si tu vas les aider.

- Je ne cesse de me le demander. D'instinct, je les aiderais… d'autant que je n'ai aucune confiance en Rufus Shinra. Mais…

- Mais ce sont les enfants d'un première classe du Soldat.

- Ce n'est pas seulement ça. Tu aurais vu… le regard du garçon…

Cloud chassa cependant sa remarque d'un geste, se leva, et, après s'être tourné vers Nanaki, déclara :

- Crois-tu que je doive d'abord interroger Reno ?

- Ce serait sage, approuva son compagnon.

Malgré cela, le fauve retroussa les babines dans ce qui pourrait se traduire en un sourire mauvais.

- Bien que Reno soit tout sauf un sage.

C'était bien ce qui, en l'occurrence, pouvait donner à Cloud quelques difficultés.

- Mais, Cloud…

- Oui ?

Nanaki parut songeur, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté.

- C'est Vincent qui s'est engagé, avant tout, et pas toi. N'oublie pas cela tu n'es pas l'obligé de Rufus.

C'est sur cette assertion que Cloud se retrouva seul, laissant son compagnon s'éloigner pour méditer là-dessus. Mais, il parvint très vite à la conclusion que Vincent avait beau s'être engagé, il s'était engagé au nom du groupe. Il ne pouvait se rétracter maintenant.

- Et tu t'es engagé ailleurs en ayant conscience de ça, se dit-il en lui-même, non sans amertume.

La question qui se posa ensuite fut de savoir sur qui il pourrait compter par la suite… la Shinra lui proposait de se mesurer une nouvelle fois à Séphiroth les enfants de ramener Zack. Fallait-il vraiment qu'il ait à trancher avec autant de difficulté ? Il aurait donné jusqu'à la dernière goutte de son sang pour que Zack vive. Or… comment, comment diable pourrait-on lui ramener dans ce corps, vide depuis tant d'années, l'âme vive et exubérante qui y avait autrefois vécu ?

Impossible, lui criait sa raison. Et malgré cela… son cœur s'accrocher déjà à cet espoir ténu comme un cheveu.

A vrai dire, il n'avait rien à perdre. Il aurait aussitôt tranché la question, lorsque, soudain, la porte du bar s'ouvrit avec brusquerie. Il n'eut que le temps de se tourner pour voir Tifa, blême et essoufflée par sa course, le saisir par le bras avec une force rare :

- Séphiroth ! s'écria-t-elle alors. Séphiroth est ici !


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre VIII

Il n'avait pas eu l'impression de s'éveiller. Au contraire, il se sentait plus engourdit qu'il ne l'avait jamais été sans doute parce que son corps n'avait pas, depuis bien longtemps, subit la moindre injection de mako qui lui permettait de se tenir constamment en alerte.

Déambulant d'un pas traînant dans les rues dévastées de Midgard, Séphiroth avait sur le visage un curieux mélange d'angoisse, de stupeur et d'incompréhension. Il avait en outre un regard tellement triste, un visage si pâle et si lisse, qu'il ne paraissait pas les vingt-cinq ans auxquels son corps s'était figé.

Il ne parvenait pas à comprendre ce qui se passait il savait bien, malgré lui, qu'il se trouvait à Midgar, mais la manière dont il y était arrivé, alors qu'il s'était évanoui bien loin de là, à Nibelheim, lui échappait. Et que s'était-il passé pour que la florissante et effrayante mégalopole se retrouve dans un tel état d'abandon ? Et pourquoi ne parvenait-il pas à approcher un seul être sans que celui-ci le dévisage avec surprise, puis terreur ?

Il serrait dans sa main, comme un noyé s'accroche à une bouée lancée par un navire inconnu, son PHS. Le cœur serré, il progressait toujours, lentement, et irrémédiablement seul. En vain avait-il composé, à plusieurs reprises, le numéro d'Angeal, celui de Zack, ou même des hauts dignitaires de la Shinra. Aucun numéro n'était plus attribué… le seul qu'il s'était refusé de composer lui paraissait à présent une tentation salvatrice comme l'humiliation suprême.

Il passa alors près d'une meute de chien, dont ses membres étaient tous maigres et grêles, le poil à demi arraché et la peau composée de croutes purulentes… ils levèrent leurs yeux dépourvus de la moindre expression vers lui, et grognèrent avec une fureur non feinte… Séphiroth s'éloigna prudemment. Il repoussa d'un geste lent ses longs cheveux d'argent, et, la gorge nouée, se résolut à rouvrir son portable. Il serra les dents assez fort pour les entendre crisser, et, après quelques tonalités dans le vide, il chuchota d'une voix sourde :

- Réponds… je t'en supplie, Génésis…

Ce fut, hélas, vain.

Il replongea ses mains dans ses poches, et, luttant contre un irrépressible besoin de s'asseoir et de s'assoupir, se demanda une nouvelle fois pourquoi il s'était éveillé, à moitié immergé, dans cette église des Taudis…

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il vit, en relevant les yeux, la Tour Shinra, qu'il cessa tout à fait de penser. Il aurait oublié de respirer s'il n'avait pas détourné le regard, comme s'il voyait une chose trop terrible pour être vue. La tour Shinra en ruine.

Mais que s'était-il donc passé ? Où étaient-ils tous ? Pas le moindre milicien, pas le moindre Soldat, pas le moindre employé de la Shinra dans les rues ! Même dans les Taudis, les membres de l'infanteries passaient et repassaient avec leurs patrouilles.

Tourmenté par l'ignorance et la crainte, Séphiroth poursuivit son errance, plus oppressé qu'il ne l'avait jamais été dans Midgar.

Il atteignit ainsi, au cours de sa pérégrination, une espèce de place où la vie semblait s'être concentrée. Il reprit quelque espoir devant cette animation, songeant que peut-être…

Il fut bien mal récompensé de son optimisme. Un enfant, dès qu'il l'aperçut, cessa toute activité, et tira la manche de sa mère, femme d'un certain âge. Aussitôt qu'elle le vit, lui, misérable orphelin, elle poussa un cri strident, qui se répercuta comme en écho dans toute la place :

- Séphiroth !

En un instant, une vague de panique déferla sur la foule, et une cohue affreuse se forma de part et d'autre de la place c'était à qui prendrait la fuite le premier. Séphiroth, abasourdi, les regardait fuir comme s'il était séparé d'eux par un écran, comme si tout cela n'était que le fruit de son imagination.

Ce n'est que plus tard qu'il la vit, elle. Il ne la reconnut pas tout de suite pourtant ses traits lui étaient familiers et il comprit vite qu'il avait affaire à la jeune guide de Nibelheim. Il la trouva bien changée –vieillit, même. Et elle le regardait avec une telle… colère, une telle haine… et une telle tristesse… il baissa les yeux.

Aussitôt elle courut vers lui, et son attitude était tout sauf amicale. Séphiroth la laissa venir, et recula à temps pour esquiver un coup de pied. Leurs regards se rencontrèrent ce que Tifa y lut, il ne sut le déterminer, mais elle fit volte face et s'enfuit en courant.

Pouvait-il réellement laisser s'enfuir le seul visage qui n'était pas inconnu, le seul à qui il pouvait demander des explications ? certainement pas. Il se lança à sa poursuite.

Il ne s'arrêta pas avant de la voir pénétrer dans un bâtiment, qui se voulait, à en croire l'enseigne, un bar. Il s'immobilisa devant l'entrée, et se sentit confus. Que faire ? Entrer, ou attendre qu'elle ne ressorte ? Non, cela n'aurait aucun sens. Il entra.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre IX

Une longue seconde, Cloud ne sut ce qu'il ressentait. Puis, en un instant, déferlèrent en lui une prodigieuse vague de sentiments plus ou moins intense, la colère, la peur, la surprise en dominante. Et, plus encore, il fut stupéfié par le regard de son si fameux adversaire.

Car Séphiroth le dévisageait sans cette cruauté monstrueuse dans le regard, qu'il croyait implanté si profondément dans ses prunelles vertes. Il y lisait une curiosité agréable, et un soulagement notable, appuyé par un profond soupir.

- Séphi… roth… parvint-il avec peine à prononcer.

L'ancien Soldat le considérait en silence. Que dire ? il le reconnaissait à peine. Seule cette curieuse coupe de cheveux pouvait lui rappeler le jeune homme timide au visage de fille d'autrefois. Cet homme-là, face à lui, avait le regard dur et nu d'un ennemi déclaré.

En tant que Soldat, Séphiroth avait déjà eu à affronter pareille situation, bien qu'il ne soit en rien un diplomate, à l'inverse de ses deux comparses –eux n'avaient pas été créés pour tuer uniquement. Il réfléchit à toute vitesse, et jugea qu'il était préférable qu'il parle, et vite.

- Cloud Strife… c'est cela ? risqua-t-il de la voix la plus calme du monde.

Cloud blêmit, à la fois de dédain et de stupeur. Tifa s'était placée à son côté, et il n'avait rien à craindre de lui, décida-t-il.

- Quoi ? s'écria-t-il. Es-tu seulement Séphiroth ? Ou bien essaie-tu de me déstabiliser ? Dans ce cas, c'est peine perdue…

Le plus troublé des deux fut bien Séphiroth, que ces paroles achevèrent de décontenancer. Il ouvrit de grands yeux qui le firent paraître plus jeune encore, et Cloud remarqua que ses pupilles étaient rondes, et non fendues comme celles d'un serpent comme autrefois… qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ?

- Je suis bien Séphiroth, mais… de quoi parles-tu donc ?

- Méfie-toi, Cloud… chuchota Tifa. C'est peut-être Jénova, qui, malgré tout…

Elle s'interrompit d'elle-même, car il lui sembla improbable alors que cette entité ait pu reprendre possession de Séphiroth : la Shinra avait scellé et condamné ce qui restait de ses cellules dans une salle cachée et hermétiquement close. Bien que, malgré tout, un risque subsiste… les chances étaient très minces. Etait-il alors envisageable que…

- …il aurait perdu la mémoire ?

Cloud, l'entendant penser tout haut, tressaillit.

- Amnésique ?

Tout… tout ce qu'il s'était passé au cours de leur lutte pour la Planète… disparu ? Impossible…

Séphiroth attendait, sur le qui-vive, incertain quant à l'issue de cette scène. La main de Cloud s'était figée sur la poignée de son épée, dans son dos. Malgré cela, il ne la tirait pas.

- Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? Que fais-tu ici ?

Le fait qu'il tutoie un homme qui devait être son supérieur dérangea Séphiroth plus qu'il n'aurait dû. Car c'était un nouveau signe que ce qui se passait-là était… anormal.

- Je l'ignore, répondit-il simplement. Je ne me souviens que de m'être effondré dans ma chambre, à l'auberge de Nibelheim… sous le coup d'une violente migraine.

- Comment ?

Ils se figèrent tous trois le regard de Cloud était certainement le plus mauvais des trois, et ce fut Tifa qui se détendit la première. Elle ne desserra pas les poings, mais quitta simplement Séphiroth des yeux.

- Comment savoir s'il dit vrai ? demanda Cloud, anticipant sa question.

- Il est… différent. Le ton de sa voix n'est pas le même, pas plus que ses yeux. Et, regarde-le, Cloud…

Il s'y refusa. Ses doigts étreignirent avec plus de force le manche de son arme, et il se dit que Séphiroth ne pouvait, en aucun cas, changer. Car sans Jénova, il n'était qu'un cadavre.

Et si ce cadavre pouvait revenir à la vie, c'est que la Planète était injuste.

Mais, comme il fallait bien qu'un coup de théâtre se produise, avant qu'ils n'aient pu réagir, un quatrième acteur entra en scène. La gueule froide d'un canon frôla la joue de Séphiroth, et une voix, grave et calme, se fit entendre dans son dos :

- Et nous qui pensions que ce ne serait qu'une formalité…


	10. Chapter 10

_Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui suivent ma fic pour ce dixième chapitre, et Aelynelle en particulier pour son soutien :) merci !_

Chapitre X

- Tseng, des Turks.

- Exact, monsieur Crescent.

Elena, tenant toujours l'ex première classe en joue, tiqua qu'on l'ignore de la sorte. Un regard de son supérieur lui interdit d'intervenir.

- Comme si ça ne suffisait pas, maugréa Cloud.

- Je ne me serais jamais douté qu'il vienne ici, commenta Elena, incapable de retenir sa langue plus longtemps.

Tseng ne releva pas, mais il s'avança et contourna prudemment Séphiroth. Celui-ci ne le lâchait pas des yeux.

- La panique est une chose aisée à apercevoir. D'autant que d'ordinaire, elle touche toute une foule. Elena et moi avons accouru par ici et devinez qui nous avons vu… vous.

Séphiroth se garda bien de répondre, mais la lueur de crainte dans ses prunelles ne fit nullement baisser la garde de Tseng. L'utaïen était le stoïcisme même.

- Savez vous pourquoi vous êtes ici ? poursuivit-il.

- Non.

Ils se sondèrent mutuellement du regard, et, alors qu'Elena voulait de nouveau intervenir, Tifa la coupa aussitôt :

- Tseng… nous ne comprenons pas…

- Lui non plus, déclara la jeune Turk.

- Et pas plus que nous, trancha son collègue. Quoique, le Prési… monsieur Shinra a déjà une petite idée à ce sujet. Baisse ton arme, Elena.

- Mais…

- Séphiroth Crescent n'est que l'ombre de lui-même, bien qu'il l'ignore.

Le regard de Tseng avait quelque chose d'acéré et de terriblement dur qui blessait l'ancien Soldat comme un dard. Malgré cela, il le soutenait. Il ne détournerait pas les yeux devant un chien de la Shinra.

N'en avait-il pas été un lui-même ? C'est ce qu'il préférait ignorer.

- Eh, Tseng…

Cloud n'avait pas relâché son arme, et ses mâchoires étaient si serrées qu'il articulait à peine ses mots.

- Cloud ?

- Je… le tuerai encore.

- Allons. Il est incapable de lever une épée, en ce moment.

- Ne parlez pas de moi comme si j'étais absent, gronda alors Séphiroth, et, s'adressant à Cloud : J'ignore ce qu'il s'est passé, Cloud Strife, pour que tu me haïsse de la sorte… mais je te demanderai de m'accorder ta pitié. Pour un temps, du moins.

- Certainement pas. Tu n'as jamais eu de pitié pour quiconque.

Cette expression de vulnérabilité irritait tant le jeune homme qu'il dut se faire violence pour ne pas se jeter sur son ennemi et le frapper. Il se détourna résolument et s'éloigna à grands pas. Nul ne chercha à le retenir, Tifa plus que quiconque. Elle demeurait interdite, partagée entre la surprise et la pitié.

- Cela a un rapport avec les enfants, n'est-ce pas ?

Tseng tiqua il détourna son regard de Séphiroth pour le poser sur elle, moins d'une seconde.

- Non. Les raisons de Rufus Shinra sont purement…

- Affectives ? proposa Elena.

- Personnelles, corrigea-t-il. S'ils avaient le pouvoir et la volonté de ramener quelqu'un à la vie, il s'agirait de leur mère.

- Peut-être qu'ils seraient contents de le revoir, quand même ! C'est une espèce d'oncle, non ?

- De qui parlez-vous ? demanda Séphiroth d'une voix blanche.

Tseng ne répondit pas. Il venait de gratifié Elena d'un regard plus clair qu'à l'ordinaire.

- Une idée à soumettre au patron, ma chère…

Elena rougit violemment, et elle reporta aussitôt son émotion vers Séphiroth.

- En parlant du patron ! Allez, venez avec nous. Il sera ravi de vous voir !

Etrangement, Tifa se sentit à cœur d'intervenir. Elle s'avança à demi, et déjà Tseng se tournait vers elle… mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Que dirait-elle ? pourquoi intervenir en la faveur… de Séphiroth, le Cauchemar ?

Séphiroth nota sa réaction, et, un instant, leurs regards se croisèrent. Tifa en fut suffoquée ce n'était en rien l'homme qu'ils avaient combattus, des années auparavant, ce n'était pas non plus l'homme qui avait froidement tué son père… elle ne parvenait plus à le haïr, lorsqu'il l'implorait presque avec ces yeux-là. Il paraissait perdu.

Pourtant, elle ne bougea pas. Séphiroth se détourna, voyant son mince et dernier espoir s'évaporer, et il n'eut d'autre choix que de suivre les Turks.

La jeune femme demeura immobile jusqu'à ce que Tseng referme la porte derrière lui, non sans lui avoir un dernier regard, qu'elle ne put déchiffrer. Elle dut se retenir au comptoir pour ne pas se laisser tomber, et attrapa, en se penchant, la première bouteille d'alcool qui lui tombait sous la main. Elle s'en versa dans un verre et avala une rasade, ensuite de quoi elle se prit à songer. Peine perdue, car il y avait bien trop de facteurs inconnus pour qu'elle puisse comprendre ce que Séphiroth, métamorphosé –ou exorcisé- faisait ici, à Midgar, amnésique, et aussi… jeune. Elle ne trouva pas d'autre mot, il ne paraissait pas avoir plus de vingt cinq ans, ce qui était exactement l'âge de Cloud. Où cela allait-il bien les mener ?

- Cloud ?

Le jeune homme venait de passer en trombe, et il ignora son appel. Un instant plus tard, elle entendit le vrombissement de Fenrir. Elle se raidit, et se précipita à l'extérieur :

- Non ! Arrête…

Seul un panache de poussière l'attendait à l'extérieur mais, contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait, c'était vers les collines qu'il se dirigeait.


End file.
